El Heredero De Un Reino Caído
by DragoViking
Summary: La llegada del nuevo heredero había traído paz y felicidad al reino, pues el futuro de todos estaba asegurado. Lo que no sabían era que para proteger el futuro del reino, el heredero tendría que hacer grandes sacrificios. Sacrificios que pondrían en peligro a quienes más amaba, hasta llegar incluso a perder a su familia… Su hogar… Esta es la historia de Hipo Haddock…/TWO-SHOT/AU/
1. Capitulo 1

Okay, después de mucho trabajo y hacerlos esperar tanto (aunque de seguro ya me ven como loca mentirosa) ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ONE-SHOT!... Y lo más sorprendente de todo es…

¡YA NO ES UN ONE-SHOT! XD Como me está saliendo muy largo (sí, dije esta, ósea aun no lo termino :P) decidí dividirlo. Y por eso ahora será un Two-Shot (no sé si eso exista XD)

Pero bueno, espero que igual les guste, les dejaré la primera parte y, dentro de unos días más (espero), les tendré la segunda parte…

 **Nota:** Este One… digo, Two-Shot está relacionado con "La Ultima Del Clan" así que, si no lo han leído igual los invito a hacerlo ya que entre ambos shot's se comenzará a producir un nuevo Long-Fic…

Ahora sí, ya no los interrumpiré… Nos leemos al final…

* * *

" _EL HEREDERO DE UN REINO CAÍDO"_

" ** _¡Proteger a tu gente, es tu destino!"_**

 ** _La guerra había iniciado, y era su deber asegurar el futuro de su gente._**

Aunque no le gustara, debía mantenerse oculto; para él eso era un signo de cobardía, pero, para su padre, era algo mucho más. _"Un jefe protege a los suyos"_ día con día su padre le decía esas mismas palabras. Y es que, cuando se es el heredero de uno de los más grandes y fuertes reinos de todo el archipiélago, se debe estar preparado para todo… o al menos, eso es lo que su padre le decía.

Pero la situación en esos momentos no era la mejor como para dedicarse a recordar los sermones de su padre. No. Justo en esos momentos su hogar corría peligro. El enemigo era fuerte, y, aunque contaban con aliados poderosos y los mejores guerreros, el ejército enemigo los superaba en número. No podía simplemente permanecer ahí, oculto, mientras todos afuera se mataban por proteger el reino y también a él. Eso no era digno de un guerrero. Aunque claro, él no era el mejor guerrero, ni siquiera era considerado uno…pero, aun así, sabía que debía hacer algo, la pregunta era ¿Qué debía hacer? Eso, no lo sabía…

Gritos, llanto, y el molesto ruido producido por golpear metal con metal; eso era lo único que podía escuchar desde su escondite. Su escondite. Más que eso era un bunquer en el cual se resguardaba la familia real, así como los niños, mujeres y ancianos que, obviamente, no podían estar afuera combatiendo.

Debía tomar la iniciativa, y debía hacerlo ahora. Esperó a que sus "compañeros" se distrajeran para así poder escapar. Tomó una espada que se encontraba en el lugar por cualquier emergencia y se dispuso a salir. Aunque se encontraban alejados del peligro, era posible escuchar con claridad los ruidos de la batalla en curso, trató de no prestarle mucha atención y se dirigió hasta el establo en el cual se encontraba su amigo y compañero.

Un corcel negro lo esperaba, recibiéndolo con emoción y alegría por verlo a salvo. ¿Quién dice que los animales no pueden sentir y querer?

-Shh… tranquilo Chimuelo. Nos van a descubrir.-Le silenció al mismo tiempo en el que le acariciaba con delicadeza.-Vamos, tenemos que ayudarles.-Dijo con seriedad, colocando la silla de montar en el lomo del corcel para después montarlo.

 ** _(…)_**

No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto a que Chimuelo era uno de los caballos más rápidos que el reino tenía. Pero… lo importante, o más bien impactante… fue lo que encontraron al llegar.

El reino entero estaba en llamas. Había hombres, la mayoría aliados y guerreros del reino, que yacían muertos o inconscientes en el suelo. Era una escena realmente horrorosa.

 _¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto? ¿Cómo fue que todo inició en primer lugar?_

Era lo que se preguntaba constantemente.

 _¿Será que todo esto es mi culpa?_

¿Realmente era así? ¿El heredero de Berk era la razón por la cual había guerra?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _15 AÑOS ATRÁS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estoico Haddock, rey de Berk; se encontraba realmente muy feliz por la llegada de su primogénito. Durante años esperó ese momento, y al fin había llegado. Su amada le había dado el regalo más hermoso que pudiera desear. Y ahora, ahora era momento de presentarlo ante su gente…

Hipo Haddock III, pequeño y con tan solo un mes de edad; estaba siendo preparado para su presentación. Su madre, Valka, terminaba de vestirlo; nada llamativo, solo una pequeña túnica de color verde, la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos del mismo color. Esos ojos curiosos que no dejaban de ver a la mujer que le dio la vida trasmitían cierta seguridad y alegría propia de un recién nacido al estar cerca de su madre.

-Ya es hora Val…-Le llamó una voz gruesa y dulce entrando a la habitación.

-Ya estamos listos.-Sonrió Valka tomando a su hijo en brazos y girándose para encontrarse con su esposo.

-Valka, me haces el hombre más feliz, ¿lo sabias?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Sí, Estoico, lo sé porque tú me haces la mujer más feliz.-Sonrió ampliamente girando en busca de los ojos de su amado, teniendo a un al pequeño Hipo en sus brazos.

Estaban a punto, a punto de unir sus labios, cuando el bebé comenzó a jugar con la barba de su padre, halando uno de los mechones de esta separando a ambos al instante. Estoico con el ceño fruncido y Valka con una gran sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos querido, solo quiere un poco de tu atención.-Rio la mujer.

-Pues existen mejores formas de conseguirla.-Continuó Estoico uniéndose ahora a las risas de su mujer.

-Oigan, par de tórtolos.-Les llamó un hombre rubio desde la puerta.-Los están esperando.-

-Ya vamos.-Anunció Estoico comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta junto a su esposa, quien llevaba en bazos a su pequeño.

" ** _-¡El nuevo heredero ha llegado! ¡Hipo Haddock III!-"_**

 ** _El futuro del reino estaba asegurado. Y eso era algo que todos en Berk celebraban… Pero… ¿Seria esa la salvación?_**

 _-1 AÑO DESPUÉS-_

Pareciera como si el universo actuara en su contra. ¿Cómo se atrevía el enemigo a atacarlos en plena tormenta? Lo cierto era que al enemigo poco le importaba aquello.

En Berk el clima era así, un día podía ser cálido y al siguiente toda una nevada podía caerles encima. Y justo ese día era uno de esos. Una fuerte tormenta helada azotaba al reino entero.

Se suponía que todos debían resguardarse en los refugios hasta que la tormenta pasara, pero, con lo que no contaron fue que el enemigo elegiría justo ese día para iniciar un nuevo ataque. Ahora la situación empeoraba. Los guerreros del reino ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla, tratando de detener al ejército rival y así mantener seguros a su gente, al menos tratándose de la guerra.

-Val, quédate aquí con nuestro hijo.-Fue lo único que le dijo el jefe antes de tomar su hacha y partir hacia la batalla. Dejando a su esposa y a su hijo de tan solo un año de edad solos en la fortaleza que era su castillo. Al tomarlos por sorpresa el enemigo, al igual que la tormenta, no hubo tiempo para ir al refugio y, teniendo en cuenta la batalla que se comenzaba a librar en el exterior, estar en esa habitación era más seguro que tratar de llegar al dichoso refugio.

-Ten cuidado.-Susurró con temor Valka aun sabiendo que Estoico ya no podía escucharla. En sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño heredero de Berk, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, observando todo con esos ojos curiosos.

 ** _(…)_**

De un momento a otro dejaron de escucharse los clásicos y muy reconocibles ruidos de batalla. _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Valka durante todo ese tiempo.

Solo había silencio, pero no era de ese tipo de silencio que te transmite paz y tranquilidad; sino más bien era todo lo contrario. Le provocaba a la mujer más preocupación y desesperación que nunca. Se sentía impotente, es cierto que no era una gran guerrera, pero sabía defenderse y algo que nunca aceptaría es dejar que dañaran a su gente. Pero su hijo estaba primero, por más que quisiera salir y asegurarse que todo y todos estuvieran bien, no podía hacerlo, no si quería mantener a su hijo completamente a salvo.

Justo cuando creía que ya todo había terminado, un estruendo más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya escuchado nunca se hizo presente seguido de otro menos potente que se repetía constantemente. Estaban golpeando la puerta de madera, querían entrar, los habían encontrado.

Lanzó un grito de terror al ver como la puerta comenzaba a ceder. Sin pensarlo mucho más tiempo y sabiendo que el enemigo pronto entraría, ocultó al pequeño Hipo en el ropero, procurando no despertarlo del sueño en el cual recientemente había caído e implorando a los dioses que no despertara hasta que todo terminara.

Ella lo sabía. El jefe lo sabía. El reino entero lo sabía.

El enemigo estaba ahí por él, por el heredero, venían por su hijo. Pero ella no se los permitiría, no dejaría que se acercaran si quiera un centímetro a él. Con decisión tomó una espada de la pared más próxima, a la espera de que el enemigo entrara a la habitación. Dirigía su mirada de la puerta al ropero una y otra vez, manteniendo su posición de defensa teniendo la espada frente a ella.

Los segundos parecieron horas ante sus ojos, hasta que la puerta cedió por completo, cayendo hecha pedazos y lanzando astillas por doquier.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-Gritó quien parecía ser el líder. Un hombre corpulento, envuelto en una capa de cuero negro y cubierto de cicatrices.

-No te lo diré.-Respondió tajante tratando de parecer completamente segura y sin temor.

-¡Revisen el lugar!-Ordenó a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

A sabiendas de que tarde o temprano darían con su pequeño, se lanzó contra ellos para así ganar más tiempo.

-¡NO!-Gritó con decisión tratando de ocultar su miedo. Blandió su espada contra el hombre, pero este era más fuerte y grande. Estaba claro que no lograría detenerlo.

Con un golpe de su espada logró detener su ataque, desarmándola y derribándola en el acto. Para él no fue difícil y mucho menos agradable. Le haría pagar, tal vez así lograría darle una lección a Estoico.

 _Estoico._ Era en quien pensaba Valka en ese momento. Sabía que llegaría, porque sabía que estaba bien. Lo necesitaba. Su hijo lo necesitaba. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir hasta que él llegara, porque lo haría; él vendría por ella y su hijo.

-¡SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO, TE MATARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!-Amenazó con gran ira y una mirada asesina tomándola del cabello con fuerza obligándola a arrodillarse frente a él.

-Pues entonces tendrás que matarme.-Dijo con determinación en su mirada y ni una sola gota me miedo.

-Será un placer.-Murmuró con sorna.- ¡AH!-Rugió tomando su espada listo para cumplir con su amenaza.

Valka cerró los ojos a la espera de su final, pero este nunca llegó. Sintió un jalón más en su cabello y después como alguien caía al suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquel a quien tanto deseaba ver.

-Gracias.-Susurró con ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, tomando la mano que se extendía ante ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Por ti mi vida, lo que sea.-Finalizó el jefe, tomando con más fuerza su hacha acabando con los dos hombres que seguían en su intento por dar con el vástago de los jefes.- ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Valka señaló con la mirada el ropero, dándole a entender que ahí era donde se encontraba.

-Salgan de aquí.-Fue lo único que dijo. Dándole la espalda a quien creía yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Solo sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Y lo único que escuchó fue a Valka gritar su nombre con horror. Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas llevándose una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, encontrándose con algo de sangre. Aunque lo intentara, no podía ponerse de pie, la vista se le había nublado, no lograba distinguir a su objetivo.

El hombre al que anteriormente Estoico había derribado, dejó caer a su lado una de las tablas de la puerta, pateándolo seguidamente en un costado con gran fuerza, tal que logró dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

Valka veía con horror como su esposo caía, involuntariamente se posicionó justo frente al ropero, debía proteger a su hijo. El hombre se acercaba a ella cada vez más, y esa mirada asesina no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento.

-Su tiempo se ha acabado.-Dijo en un susurró lleno de maldad señalando la entrada por la cual se podía observar una densa nube de humo. El enemigo había incendiado el lugar.- ¡Entrégamelo!-Exigió tomándola con fuerza, empujándola contra el ropero que ella tanto luchó por proteger. Su mano se encontraba en su cuello impidiendo que respirara con normalidad.

-JAMÁS.-Sentenció sin aliento.

Al ver que no cedería, sacó una daga de su cinturón, atacándola sin compasión y disfrutando de su mirada llena de dolor. Fue entonces que la liberó, tan solo para observar como caía al suelo justo cuando sacaba la daga de su interior dando paso así a la sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su herida.

-¡NO!-Gritó con horror Estoico, logrando al fin ponerse de pie, tomando su hacha nuevamente y golpeándolo con el filo de esta en su hombro provocando una inminente hemorragia y grito de dolor por parte de este.

Sabiendo que no ganaría ese día, y teniendo en cuenta que, aunque no lograra llevarse al heredero de Berk, había logrado causar un gran daño al reino, pero más importante, había destrozado al mismo Estoico; con esa pequeña pero satisfactoria victoria, se fue en silencio, sujetando su hombro sangrante y protegiéndose con la negra capa que lo cubría para mantenerse a salvo de las abrazadoras llamas que consumían el lugar.

 _-Nos volveremos a ver.-_ Susurró antes de desaparecer aun teniendo en cuenta que el jefe de Berk no lo había escuchado.

 ** _(…)_**

Se dejó caer a su lado, presionando su herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Sabía que si no la sacaba de ahí podía morir. Pero también sabía que no lograrían llegar muy lejos.

Fue entonces que escuchó a varios hombres, esta vez de su gente, buscándolos; acercándose hasta donde se encontraban. Y fue entonces que supo que la ayuda ya venía en camino.

-Tranquila Val, todo va a estar bien…-Le decía para mantenerla tranquila.-Tú vas a estar bien.-Susurraba mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello que se encontraban sobre su frente.

-N-no…-Trató de decir.-Creo que…creo que no lo lograré…Estoico…-Finalizó con cierta agonía.-Cuida a nuestro hijo por mi…-Susurró con su último aliento, cerrando sus parpados, ocultando esos cautivadores ojos verdes que Estoico tanto amaba. Su corazón, dejó de responder, apagándose, como si sus latidos fueran solo un vago recuerdo ahora.

Lo habían logrado.

Habían destruido al jefe de Berk.

 ** _Le habían quitado lo que él más amaba. Ya nada sería igual. Ahora serian solo él y su hijo contra el mundo, y, algún día, tal vez juntos lograran recuperar lo que les había sido arrebatado…_**

 _-4 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

-¡PAPÁ!-Escuchó que le llamaba. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hasta donde él se encontraba. Encontrándolo oculto entre las sabanas de su cama.

-Hipo…-Le llamó con inquietud acercándose hasta el pequeño bulto en la cama.

-¡Papá!-Dijo con temor el pequeño saliendo repentinamente de su escondite hacia los brazos de su padre.

-Ya pasó Hipo, aquí estoy…-Le susurraba al oído mientras le abrazaba.-No dejaré que nada te pase hijo.-

-S-soñé que te ibas y me dejabas solo…-Alcanzó a decir con una voz entrecortada, producto de sus sollozos.

-Eso jamás pasará hijo. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, SIEMPRE.-Le tranquilizó su padre mientras secaba las lágrimas torrenciales que corrían por su rostro.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo a dormir?-Le pidió ya más tranquilo.

-No tienes que preguntarlo.-Fue la respuesta que le dio su padre mientras lo arropaba y se acostaba a su lado, cuidando su sueño, observándolo con delicadeza hasta que poco a poco ambos terminaron dormidos.

 ** _Dormir junto a su hijo le traía paz y tranquilidad. Paz que quería tener siempre. Que deseaba que su pueblo también tuviera._**

 ** _Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno desea… Y eso era algo que él sabía…_**

 ** _Y era justo eso lo que su hijo pronto aprendería…_**

 _-2 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

Usualmente no hacia esto, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo. La mirada preocupada de su padre y su voz demandante solo podían significar una sola cosa: problemas.

Tal vez en el pasado no le diera mucha importancia a eso, pero ahora, teniendo ya siete años de edad, las cosas cambiaban. Sabía que algo malo ocurría y él quería saber qué era. Él quería ayudar.

No está de más decir que él siempre fue un niño extremadamente curioso, la aventura siempre le había gustado. Cuando su padre lo llevaba a pescar siempre terminaba distrayéndose pues decía que era el momento perfecto para cazar Trolls. Su padre siempre le terminaba llamando la atención, diciéndole que debía concentrarse y actuar de una forma más responsable, sacando a relucir el tema de que algún día él sería el jefe de Berk y como tal debía comenzar a comportarse; pero, para un niño como él, esa idea de ser jefe no era muy divertida. Él quería viajar por el mundo, explorar y descubrir lugares nuevos y Estoico no podía culparlo por ello, había heredado ese sentimiento aventurero y curioso de su madre, algo que a Estoico siempre lo dejaba nostálgico.

Su madre…

Jamás la conoció. Y si lo hizo no lo recuerda. Su padre le contó que murió cuando era muy pequeño, pero jamás quiso decirle cómo o por qué; y eso era una de las cosas que él no lograba entender, aunque tenía la idea de que a su padre no le gustaba hablar de eso, por eso nunca le reprochó nada.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y la actitud del padre misterioso y sobreprotector ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Una cosa era no decirle como murió su madre, pero una muy distinta es mantenerlo apartado de todo y de todos. Sí, es cierto que a veces se metía en problemas y que por eso su padre procuraba no dejar que se expusiera a "los peligros del exterior", pero eso no significaba que debía permanecer ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, justo como sucedía en ese momento.

Estaba cansado de su situación, y era por esa razón que ahora se encontraba ahí; espiando a su padre y los líderes de sus fuerzas armadas. Él quería respuestas, y si espiarlos era la forma de obtenerlas, entonces eso haría…

 _-Esta situación no puede continuar así-Escuchaba a su padre decir._

 _-¿Y entonces qué haremos, Estoico?-Esta vez fue Patón, su tío y líder principal de las fuerzas armadas, quien habló._

 _-No podemos esperar a que el enemigo ataque. Debemos atacar nosotros primero.-Se escuchó decir a alguien más._

 _-Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos.-Aclaró Estoico.-Está claro que el enemigo es más fuerte que nosotros. Si tratamos de atacarlos primero, no tendremos oportunidad de ganar. Lo más probable es que eso sea justo lo que ellos quieren.-_

 _-El enemigo es inteligente. Si nos envió esa nota de "advertencia" es porque algo planean.-Mencionó Bocón, el mejor amigo y mano derecha de su padre, quien también resultaba ser su mentor. Solía ayudarlo todos los días en la fragua, pues Bocón era el herrero del lugar, y como su padre trataba de mantenerlo vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo Bocón era quien lo "cuidaba" y a él eso no le molestaba pues le gustaba ayudarle y escuchar sus disparatadas historias sobre las aventuras que vivió en su juventud._

 _-Bocón tiene razón. Nada nos asegura que ellos no aprovechen que nos vayamos para atacarlos para ser ELLOS quien ataque el reino mientras no estemos.-Afirmó Estoico tratando de hacer entender a sus colegas._

 _-Vuelvo a preguntarte, Estoico. ¿Entonces qué haremos?-Volvió a hablar Patón._

 _Estoico soltó un sonoro suspiró de fastidio y cansancio.-Aún no lo sé.-Dijo para sorpresa de todos. Se suponía que el jefe debía saberlo todo. Algo que a Estoico le molestaba de sobremanera.-Pero no se preocupen, ya pensaré en algo.-Aclaró para no alarmarlos.-Por el momento duplicaremos la seguridad. Nadie pondrá un pie fuera del reino hasta que yo lo ordene. Quiero guardias vigilando los puertos, la aldea y la fortaleza, así como también los bosques y praderas. Y esto va tanto en el día como en la noche.-Ordenó con la firmeza característica del jefe. Los hombres que ahí se encontraban se limitaron a asentir para después levantarse de los asientos en los cuales estuvieron sentados durante toda la reunión para seguidamente dirigirse hacia las grandes puertas de roble que resguardaban el salón de reuniones y así poder cumplir con las órdenes antes dichas por su jefe._

Al escuchar que la reunión había terminado y a sabiendas de que ahora realmente corría peligro de ser descubierto, se alejó rápidamente para ocultarse tras uno de los pilares que se encontraban en el corredor. Estos pilares funcionaban perfectamente como escondite tomando en cuenta el tamaño de estos y comparándolo con el tamaño de Hipo.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que todos se habían marchado salió de su escondite para dirigirse hacia su habitación, desafortunadamente no contaba con que su padre lo esperaría justo frente a dicho pilar.

Hipo no lo sabía, pero en una de las ocasiones en las que sacó la cabeza un poco para ver si el camino estaba libre, su padre había alcanzado a distinguir su cabellera castaña revelando así su ubicación.

-Hipo.-Le reprendió Estoico a sabiendas de lo que su hijo había hecho.

Al principio se asustó al verlo frente a él, lucia molesto, realmente molesto, y cuando lo escuchó nombrar su nombre solo pudo reprimir el temblor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a causa del miedo.

-¿Se podría saber que estabas haciendo?-Le exigió una respuesta. Aunque estaba claro que esa respuesta ya la conocía.

-Ahh, y-yo… pues…-Trataba de encontrar la mejor excusa, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada. Algo típico en él cuándo estaba nervioso.

Estoico soltó un suspiro cansado.-Hipo ya sabes que no me gusta que me espíes.-Le reclamó.-No es correcto que hagas eso.-Hipo solo bajó la mirada mientras escuchaba a su padre, no es que estuviera arrepentido, pero si dolido por la clara falta de confianza que su padre le tenía al no querer incluirlo en la situación. Berk también era su hogar, y si alguien amenazaba a su hogar él lo defendería.-Esta bien. Ya pasó. Ve a tu habitación, ya es tarde y tienes que dormir.-Fue lo único que le dijo antes de retirarse. Y era cierto, se suponía que debía estar durmiendo. No le quedó otra alternativa más que obedecer, no podía arriesgarse a otra reprimenda de su padre.

 _-UN MES DESPUÉS-_

La batalla había comenzado. Todos los intentos por evitar que eso ocurriera fueron en vano. Ahora estaban en guerra, en medio de una batalla que posiblemente no lograrían ganar. Tal vez ese sería el final de los Hooligans, aunque claro, he dicho tal vez…

Estoico, el jefe de Berk, encabezaba los ataques de defensa como el líder que era. Pero él sabía perfectamente que por más que intentaran no lograrían vencer, no sin ayuda.

-¡Rápido! ¡Concentren las defensas en la aldea, tenemos que proteger a las personas!-Les ordenaba continuamente.- ¡No dejen que se acerquen más a la fortaleza!-

-Jefe, fueron vistos acercándose a más hombres por el este, al otro lado del bosque.-Llegó diciendo Bocón, su leal amigo y mano derecha.

-¿Qué tan cerca están?-Preguntó mientras blandía su espada derribando a dos hombres enemigos.

-A un par de minutos.-Aclaró Bocón realizando la misma acción que Estoico al derribar a varios hombres con su mazo.

-¡Patón!-Le llamó.-Reúne a tus hombres y vayan al bosque. El enemigo se aproxima por esa zona. ¡Deténganlos!-Dicho esto Patón llamó a su escuadrón de ataque y se fue a cumplir con las órdenes del jefe.

La batalla era dura, el enemigo los superaba, eran más fuertes que ellos, y eso era algo que Estoico sabía.

La mayoría de los guerreros Hooligans se encargaban de evacuar a las personas; niños, ancianos y mujeres, estas últimas solo las que no estaban en condiciones para pelear. Berk era un lugar justo, tan justo que tanto hombres como mujeres tenían las mismas oportunidades en lo que a la guerra y las batallas se refieren, por ende, en esta ocasión no solo hombres defendían su hogar, sino también mujeres.

Berk era uno de los reinos más temidos puesto a que era de los más fuertes, con mejores guerreros y el más poderoso ejército. O al menos eso se decía en todo el archipiélago. Con lo que no contaban era con la fortaleza de un nuevo enemigo, el cual venia de tierras apartadas, posiblemente fuera del archipiélago; este enemigo era más fuerte y poderoso que el mismo Berk, sus guerreros eran más hábiles y fuertes y su ejército era el doble del suyo, quizá hasta más.

Esta situación no solo preocupaba al jefe de Berk, sino también a los líderes de todos los reinos del archipiélago, pues, estaba claro que si Berk no podía contra este enemigo, mucho menos ellos podrían. Berk era el reino más fuerte y si este caía, el archipiélago también lo haría…

Así que sí, tal vez no solo Berk viera el final esa noche, sino también el archipiélago… Vaya responsabilidad que le concedieron a Estoico y su gente.

Por esa razón no podía permitirse ser derrotado, pero aún más importante, por esa razón no dejaría que se acercaran a su hijo; era más que obvio que el enemigo lo quería. Sin heredero Berk no tendría futuro. Y Estoico no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, juró protegerlo y eso es lo que haría.

 ** _(…)_**

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente. Su gente, su reino, su hijo, su difunta esposa… Su familia…

Por ellos era que luchaba. Por ellos era que no se rendiría nunca. Por ellos era que ganaría esa guerra aunque eso le costara la vida…

No supo en qué momento terminó rodeado. Había estado luchando hasta el cansancio logrando derribar a una docena de guerreros enemigos, algunos gravemente heridos, otros sin vida alguna en sus cuerpos. Pero ahora, de alguna forma el enemigo había logrado atraparlo. No tenía escapatoria.

-Vamos…-Murmuraba Estoico de forma provocativa.-Me quieren… pues vengan por mi.-Declaró. Acto seguido los hombres que lo rodeaban, que no eran más de unos veinte hombres, comenzaron a acercarse con sus armas en mano listas para ser usadas. No mostraría temor, ni tampoco debilidad; tal vez fuera su última batalla, pero eso no significaba que terminaría siendo un cobarde al pedir clemencia. Pero sabía que no podría salir de esta, así que, simplemente esperó su final aún teniendo esa seguridad y porte firme característico de todo jefe.

De manera inmediata uno a uno todos los hombres que lo rodeaban fueron cayendo. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido derribados, terminando tendidos en el suelo con heridas sangrantes, para algunos mortales, causadas por flechas que aún se encontraban incrustadas en sus cuerpos.

-Pero qué demonios…-Murmuró el Jefe confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente, en donde varios hombres, y posiblemente también mujeres, encapuchados se encontraban con arcos y flechas en mano apuntando aún a los hombres en el suelo.

-Aseguren el área.-Ordenó uno de ellos obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del resto, comenzando a dividirse.

Fue entonces que levantó su mirada, observando todo a su alrededor. Había más de esos guerreros, todos ellos ayudando a su gente a combatir y defenderse del enemigo.

-Estoico.-Le llamó nuevamente Bocón al haber presenciado lo ocurrido. Si bien estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido a su amigo, en esos momentos había algo mucho más importante…-Penetraron la fortaleza.-Fue lo único que dijo una vez que había llamado la atención de su amigo.

-Hipo.-Murmuró con horror el Jefe. No tenía que pensarlo, tomó su espada con firmeza, comenzando a avanzar con dirección a su castillo. Su hijo estaba ahí, lo sabía, lo presentía. El ataque los había tomado por sorpresa y pensó que lo más seguro seria que Hipo se quedará en la fortaleza siendo custodiado por varios de sus mejores guerreros. Que equivocado estaba.

-Alto.-Intervino el mismo guerrero encapuchado.-Es peligroso señor.-Comenzó a hablar con voz firme, pero antes de poder decir algo más Estoico le detuvo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! ¡MI HIJO ESTÁ AHÍ!-Exclamó con desesperación y furia.

-Deje que uno de mis guerreros se encargue.-Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Y antes de recibir otra respuesta de su parte hizo una señal con su mano llamando así a uno de los guerreros que se encontraban a sus espaldas.-Ve a la fortaleza y busca al hijo del Jefe, tráelo aquí, asegúrate de que esté a salvo.-Le ordenó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Estoico quien lo miraba desafiante. El guerrero solo asintió y se fue rápidamente con dirección a la fortaleza, atacando y derribando a todo el que se atravesara en su camino.

 ***O*O*O***

Su vida corría peligro, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Minutos atrás un gran estruendo se había escuchado en el exterior y, segundos después, hombres armados aparecieron invadiendo así el castillo. Los guardias que lo protegían trataron de detener al grupo de hombres que se aproximaba hasta ellos; pero eran demasiados y más fuertes, los guardias no podrían contra ellos. Se vio obligado a huir, corriendo con la fortuna de no encontrarse con ningún otro hombre enemigo hasta llegar a las escaleras, descendiendo hasta llegar al siguiente piso, donde, por desgracia, fue interceptado por más hombres.

-Hasta aquí llegaste.-Amenazó uno de los hombres comenzando a avanzar hasta él con espada en mano listo para atacarlo. Estaba acorralado, este podría ser su fin… pero claro, he dicho podría…

Vio ante sus ojos como el hombre lanzaba un alarido de dolor y se derrumbaba frente a la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros con una flecha incrustada en su cuerpo. Acto seguido todos y cada uno de los hombres desenvainó sus espadas a espera de que quien se haya dignado en atacarlos apareciera. Y ese fue su error.

Nuevamente frente a sus ojos todos y cada uno de los hombres fue derribado de la misma forma que el primero. Todos muertos.

Estaba aterrado, vivo, pero aterrado.

Y entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció un extraño guerrero encapuchado que apuntaba en su dirección con un arco y flecha lista para ser usada.

-¿Estás bien?-Le dijo el guerrero.

-S-sí.-Alcanzó a decir, preso del miedo; liberando un sonoro suspiro al ver que el guerrero bajaba su arco y guardaba la flecha.

-Estos tipos son un verdadero problema.-Murmuró nuevamente el guerrero mientras caminaba hasta el esquivando los cuerpos de los hombres en el suelo.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-Logró pronunciar el pequeño Hipo.

-Alguien que te sacará de aquí.-Respondió con simpleza una vez que había llegado a su lado.-Espera aquí.-Susurró cuando escuchó a más hombres aproximarse por la escalera que conducía al primer piso de la fortaleza.

-¿Qué? No, espera.-Trató de detenerle más fue en vano.

Dicho guerrero tomó la espada que estaba atada a su espalda y saltó con agilidad por encima del barandal de la escalera aterrizando de pie y comenzando por acabar con los hombres que custodiaban la entrada.

Estaba atónito por lo que sus ojos veían. Ese guerrero estaba venciéndolos a todos, a más de veinte hombres, completamente solo; cuando tres de los mejores guerreros de Berk no pudieron contra seis.

Cortaba y atacaba a cuanto guerrero enemigo se le pusiera enfrente. Amaba esa sensación, amaba esa adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, jamás se cansaría de eso. No se detuvo hasta que el último hombre fuera derribado y, entonces, llamó al pequeño que le miraba expectante desde la parte superior de la escalera.

-Camino despejado. Baja ya.-Le ordenó mientras limpiaba y guardaba su espada.

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso?-Preguntó asombrado, cualquier rastro de temor ya había abandonado su cuerpo.

-Con entrenamiento.-Respondió con simpleza y un leve encogimiento de hombros. El pequeño le observó sorprendido y sin habla. En especial cuando el guerrero al fin descubrió su rostro, conservando aun su capucha, deshaciéndose únicamente de su máscara.

Era una chica…

El guerrero que le salvó la vida, era una chica.

Pero claro, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Es cierto que tenía el rostro cubierto y hablaba de una forma tan lenta y seria que era casi imposible el saber si era mujer o no. Pero, ¡por favor! Hasta un niño como él habría notado la complexión delgada de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en ella, y no porque fuera un mirón, sino porque quería estar seguro de que lo que veía era real.

Una chica, de no más de unos diecisiete años, de ojos azules y cuerpo delgado, tanto que pareciera no poseer ni un ápice de fuerza en él; había logrado vencer a más de veinte hombres ella sola con solo la ayuda de su espada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Oye niño-Le llamó, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.-. ¿Crees que podrías dejar de verme de esa manera?-Le preguntó con tono burlón mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Un leve sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en su rostro gracias al bochorno de la situación.

-Yo, ah, yo, lo…lo siento.-Se disculpó, realmente estaba muy apenado. Creía que esa chica lo golpearía o algo así por haberse "sobrepasado" por estarla viendo de esa manera. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Tenía siete años! Él no era así.

Una risa tranquila y relajada le hizo levantar su mirada hasta conectarla con la de la chica frente a él.

-Hey, tranquilo.-Mencionó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.-No pasa nada. Aunque estás muy pequeño como para pensar en esas cosas, ¿no crees?-Se burló.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, yo no…-Trató de aclarar que esas no eran sus intenciones. Sí, la había estado viendo, pero no por la razón que ella creía. Ahora más que nunca su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Solo te estaba gastando una broma.-Rio nuevamente con cierta diversión.

-Para ser alguien que asesinó a sangre fría a más de veinte hombres sin ayuda alguna, no creí que tuvieras sentido del humor.-Dijo una vez que el bochorno había pasado.

-¿Ah sí?-Enarcó una ceja incrédula.-Pues para ser un niño de aparentemente seis años a quien acabo de salvarle la vida, no creí que supieras lo que es "asesinar a sangre fría". Eres listo niño.-

-¡Tengo siete!-Exclamó ofendido pero sonrojado por el cumplido.

-Si, como sea. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que más de esos tipos lleguen.-Mencionó cambiando de tema repentinamente y recuperando ese porte firme y serio.-Ven, sígueme.-Le llamó una vez que se había vuelto a poner la máscara y habiendo tomado ya la espada que cargaba en su espalda.

Hipo solo asintió en silencio comenzando a seguirla para así lograr salir de la fortaleza y lograr estar a salvo.

 ** _(…)_**

Al salir de la fortaleza lo que vio lo dejó atónito, todo estaba devastado, pero también todos estaban a salvo.

El enemigo había sido vencido, muchos de los guerreros enemigos yacían muertos en el suelo, pero el resto se había marchado. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a más guerreros, que vestían igual que la chica que le había salvado la vida, todos armados con arcos y flechas, así como también con espadas. Todos ayudando a atender a los guerreros Hooligans caídos.

-¡Padre!-Le llamó al haberlo localizado al fin, corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo.

-Hipo.-Dijo Estoico al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos una vez más.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?-Le decía apartándose un poco para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien.

Hipo solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Estoy bien papá. Ella me salvó.-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hasta la chica encapuchada que se acercaba con sigilo hasta ellos, más precisamente, hasta el guerrero encapuchado que parecía ser su líder, mismo que le había dado la orden de ir a buscarlo.

-Gracias, por salvar a mi hijo.-Le dijo Estoico con gran alivio tomando su mano como muestra de agradecimiento.

La chica solo asintió con firmeza mientras con su mano libre apartaba la máscara que cubría parcialmente su rostro.-Solo cumplía con mi deber.-Alcanzó a decir antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su líder quien solo le dio un leve asentimiento como diciéndole _"-Buen trabajo-"_

 ** _(…)_**

Los misteriosos guerreros que salvaron en último momento a Berk aún no se iban, habían decidido ayudar todo lo que pudieran a reparar los daños y, a la mañana siguiente, se marcharían.

Y así lo hicieron…

-Realmente muchas gracias.-Dijo Estoico despidiendo a los guerreros.-Berk está en deuda con ustedes.-

-No agradezca, Jefe. Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber.-Fue la respuesta obtenida por el líder de los guerreros.

-Estoico.-Le llamó en un susurró Bocón.-Me parece que ellos son los guerreros que han estado ayudando a las personas de las aldeas inferiores durante el último mes.-Le informó.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntó Estoico dirigiéndose al líder.

-Así es.-Afirmó este.-Somos Burglars, señor. Es nuestro trabajo.-

-Ya veo…-Murmuró el Jefe.-Pues no me queda más que decir gracias y desearles un buen viaje. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.-

-De eso puede estar seguro.-Dijo el líder sin abandonar su porte serio.-Siempre que nos necesiten aquí estaremos.-Aclaró antes de hacer una leve reverencia ante el jefe como singo de respeto para después girarse con dirección a los suyos. No hubo necesidad de ordenarles nada, pues todos ya estaban listos y, conociendo el "protocolo", se limitaron a asentir antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia las grandes puertas que protegían el territorio de la fortaleza.

Solo un guerrero no se movió. La chica que salvó al joven Hipo. Y ¿por qué? La respuesta es simple. El pequeño la retenía al igual que su padre.

-Creo que no es necesario decir que estoy en deuda contigo.-Mencionó el jefe.-Has salvado la vida de mi hijo.-Continuó mientras tomaba sus manos como símbolo de gratitud.-Si hay algo que necesites, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo.-

-Creo que yo ya me he adelantado, padre.-Interrumpió el joven Hipo.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo el confundido jefe.

-¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvidaba.-Esta vez fue Bocón quien habló. Se acercó hasta ellos con un paquete en sus manos.-Aquí tienes.-Dijo entregándoselo a la chica.

-Gracias.-Dijo está dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que apenas logró distinguirse entre las sombras que le proporcionaba la capucha que usaba.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. ¡Me salvaste la vida!-Mencionó con emoción Hipo.-Por cierto, yo le ayude a Bocón a hacerlas.-Sonrió.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos.

-Es hora de irnos.-Irrumpió el líder consiguiendo llamar su atención. La chica Burglar solo asintió y comenzó a alejarse junto con él.

-¡Espera!-Le llamó una última vez Hipo al verla subir a su yegua blanca para partir.- ¿Podría saber tu nombre al menos?-Pregunto con curiosidad una vez obtenida su atención.

-Thorey, mi nombre es Thorey.-Mencionó mientras se quitaba por escasos segundos su capucha revelando su corto cabello negro y sus grandes ojos azules dedicándole una tierna sonrisa antes de desaparecer junto al resto entre el horizonte…

 ** _No sería la última vez que se verían._**

 ** _A partir de ese momento Hooligans y Burglars lucharían juntos hasta el final…_**

* * *

Chan, chan, chan, channnnn… ¿Qué pasará después?

¿Sorprendidos por ver a Thorey de nuevo? ¿No? A quien engaño de seguro ni la recuerdan :P

Bueno, como verán este shot termina por llenar muchos espacios en blanco que el anterior dejó, aunque también crea muchos más XD

En la siguiente y última parte se aclarará mucho más… pero igual quiero preguntar ¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora el shot? La verdad a mí no me termina de convencer… Y no sé si exista un límite para paginas por shot pero este rompió mi record XD (¡Ya van 34 páginas y contando! O.O) ahí lo tienen, para quienes se "quejan" porque escribo capítulos muy cortos XD

Bueno, ya no voy a aburrirlos más, nos leemos en la segunda parte que, espero, tener muy pronto…

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… Gracias…_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Siendo hoy 29 de febrero (¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO HERMOSO VIKINGO, HIPO!) Les dejo la segunda y última parte de este pequeño fic de dos capítulos :)

Que lo disfruten… Y nos leemos al final.

 **Nota:** Este One… digo, Two-Shot está relacionado con "La Ultima Del Clan" así que, si no lo han leído igual los invito a hacerlo ya que entre ambos shot's se comenzará a producir un nuevo Long-Fic…

* * *

" _EL HEREDERO DE UN REINO CAÍDO"_

 _-3 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

Un joven chico de no más de diez años recién cumplidos se encontraba montando a su leal corcel negro como la noche. Ese singular par de amigos inseparables habían logrado convencer a la guerrera Burglar y su yegua a una carrera y eso era justo lo que hacían en ese momento.

Su cabello castaño se despeinaba a causa del viento que incluso se colaba entre su túnica verde; así mismo, la crin negra del corcel también era movida por el viento debido a la gran velocidad con la que corría.

El chico era muy entusiasta y realmente bueno como jinete. Si bien solo tenía diez años era excelente en ello. Su padre le había regalado ese caballo como regalo de cumpleaños número seis cuando el animal tendría no más de un mes de haber nacido. Desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables y, en ocasiones sin autorización de su padre, pasaban todas las tardes practicando para convertirse en el mejor jinete y guerrero.

Pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, lo que SI importaba era que estaban en una carrera y sus contrincantes eran realmente muy buenas, sin contar que tenían más experiencia.

-¡Vamos Chimuelo! ¡Tenemos la ventaja! ¡Vamos!-Le animaba continuamente a su corcel aumentando aún más la velocidad. Y era cierto, el "equipo Burglar", como había decidido nombrarlas, se encontraba a metros de distancia tras ellos.

Con forme más se acercaban a la meta, la mirada decidida de Hipo y la velocidad de Chimuelo eran aún mayores. Podrían ganar. Pero Hipo sabía que no debían confiarse, así que no dejaron de aumentar la velocidad.

El oxígeno de sus pulmones comenzaba a quemar, pero sin duda no se detendría; Chimuelo era un caballo demasiado veloz, pero también muy competitivo y, al igual que su jinete, era muy decidido. Le ganaría a esa yegua y se convertiría en el caballo más veloz del reino.

-Vamos amigo, vamos amigo…-Repetía una y otra vez inclinándose más hacia delante sobre la montura para ayudar en la velocidad.-Vamos, vamos, vamos…-Dijo con más rapidez al estar a solo metros de la meta.- ¡SI!-Gritó con júbilo y los brazos en el aire al haber logrado llegar. Chimuelo se paró en sus patas traseras lanzando un relincho de victoria.- ¡Ganamos Chimuelo!-Continuaba diciendo con mucha alegría mientras le acariciaba el cuello antes de tomar nuevamente las riendas y buscar con la mirada a sus oponentes.- ¡En tu cara Thorey, te hemos ganado!-Le dijo al verla llegar junto a su yegua.

-Suerte de novato.-Fue lo que esta dijo mientras bajaba de la yegua.-De no ser porque Sia se asustó con esa serpiente, ten por seguro que les habríamos ganado ¡Y POR MUCHO!-Aclaró.

-Ja, si claro.-Se burló Hipo.

-Hablo enserio.-Se defendió la chica Burglar cruzándose de brazos.-Tuve que matar a esa serpiente para que Sia se dignara a continuar.-Explicó con cierto fastidio.

-¿Ma-mataste a la serpiente?-Preguntó sorprendido. Si bien sabía que su amiga guerrera era muy hábil en el manejo de las armas y matar no era un problema para ella; era difícil acostumbrarse.

-Ay no es para tanto Hipo, solo era una pequeña serpiente cascabel. De hecho creo que podría hacerme una linda funda para mi espada con su piel.-Se burló.

-¡Thorey!-Le reprendió.-Sabes que no me gusta que te aproveches de las criaturas inocentes.-

-Ay por favor Hipo, de no haberla matado pudo haber mordido a Sia, o incluso a Chimuelo… Así que, de nada por eso.-Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo antes de volver a montar a Sia.-Ahora vamos, tu padre debe estar esperándote. Ya está por anochecer.-

A regañadientes Hipo subió nuevamente al lomo de Chimuelo y junto a Thorey y Sia emprendieron una nueva carrera amistosa hacia el castillo, obviamente propuesta por él.

 ** _(…)_**

-Hasta aquí llego yo.-Fue la voz de Thorey la que rompió el silencio una vez habían entrado al castillo por la puerta de los jardines.

Justo ahora se encontraban en el que se suponía debía ser el salón de visitas, el cual contaba con una pequeña estancia con sillones de cuero negro y una alfombra de lana roja, así como una mesita de cristal en el centro. La puerta por la cual habían entrado en realidad era un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia los verdes jardines, y este era cubierto por unas largas cortinas de seda de color rojo, las cuales justo ahora se encontraban corridas hacia los lados. En las paredes había, igual que en el resto de las habitaciones, varias antorchas encendidas que iluminaban el lugar; así mismo, estaban colocadas varias armas en repisas y pedestales. Eran descendientes vikingos, qué más se podría esperar de ellos.

Al fondo de la habitación había una chimenea recientemente encendida y, sobre esta, una gran pintura de la familia real que abarcaba casi toda la pared; en ella se apreciaba al jefe Estoico y su mujer vestidos como todos unos reyes, Estoico con su brillante armadura y capa de piel de lobo y un casco vikingo que simulaba ser una corona, y Valka con un largo vestido color mostaza con una capa de color café y su cabello castaño largo y trenzado. En sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Hipo envuelto en una manta de piel de oso de color café y bordados de color verde. Parecían ser una verdadera familia, se les veía tan felices, en especial a Estoico. Era en esos momentos en los que te pones a pensar en cómo serían las cosas ahora si el pasado fuera distinto.

Cada vez que Hipo veía esa pintura pensaba en eso, ¿Cómo sería su vida si su madre estuviera a su lado? Quizá esa pregunta nunca tuviera respuesta.

Thorey estaba por marcharse después de dar su aviso, pero Hipo, saliendo de sus pensamientos después de haber observado la pintura por escasos segundos que para él fueron una eternidad, le detuvo de inmediato.

-No, espera. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?-Le pidió.

-Hipo, sabes que no puedo. No es correcto. Además, tengo que cumplir con mi turno de vigilancia.-Explicó.

-Pero…-Quería convencerla. Quería su compañía, el por qué lo desconocía, pero estaba seguro de que no quería estar solo.

-Aquí están.-Habló una fuerte voz desde el corredor. Una voz que el reconocía muy bien. Su padre. Y lo comprobó cuando Thorey hizo una pequeña reverencia al verlo entrar.-Los he estado buscando a ambos.-Continuó acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta abierta del salón de visitas e ingresando en el mismo.

-Jefe Estoico yo…-Trató de hablar Thorey.

-¿Estamos en problemas?-Articuló Hipo con miedo.

-Nada de eso.-Aclaró Estoico.- ¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por no saber dónde estás, hijo?-

-Eso no importa, de todas formas lo haces.-Murmuró Hipo para sí mismo.

-Además.-Continuó Estoico.-Tengo algo muy importante de que hablar con Thorey.-Dijo acercándose a la mencionada y golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

-Ah ¿ahora?-Preguntó confundida pero manteniendo su porte firme.

-Sí, ahora.-Afirmó Estoico.

-Pero señor, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi turno en la vigilancia.-Explicó.

-Eso ya lo sé. Por eso hable con tu líder y dijo que no habría ningún problema, que pondría a alguien más.-Fue la respuesta que le dio Estoico sin darle mucha importancia a la expresión de sorpresa tanto de Thorey como de su hijo.

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?-Dijo al fin Thorey.

-Te lo explicaré en mi estudio.-Respondió Estoico invitándola a avanzar junto a él.-Hipo,-Le llamó.-Acompáñanos. Esto también te involucra.-

Escucharlo decir eso lo preocupó. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para involucrarlo a él y a una guerrera Burglar? Lo único que él esperaba era que su padre no fuera a llamarle la atención por pasar tanto tiempo con ella tanto que incluso la desconcentraba de sus obligaciones. Aunque su padre dijo que no era nada malo… Entonces, ¿de qué quería hablar y qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

 _ ***O*O*O***_

La seguridad en el reino ahora era mucho mayor pues durante los últimos años habían estado recibiendo constantes ataques y amenazas, más de los normales.

Por suerte Berk ya no estaba solo, ahora contaban con el apoyo de los Burglars y, justamente desde hace cuatro meses varios de ellos estaban en el reino ayudando con la protección.

Y justo en ese momento necesitaban realmente su ayuda, y mucho…

¿Por qué? Bueno, pues porque como se podrán imaginar, el enemigo siempre elige los peores momentos para atacarlos, obviamente…

Ya era más de media noche y todos, tanto Hooligans como Burglars, se preparaban para defender la fortaleza y, con ello, todo el reino.

Según lo que los exploradores Burglars habían dicho el enemigo se acercaba por el norte utilizando el follaje del bosque para ocultarse. Varios guerreros habían resultado heridos al tratar de detenerlos, pero solo uno de ellos estaba grave, el resto podrían continuar luchando un poco más. Pero, al ser más que ellos, puesto que era un escuadrón pequeño, se vieron obligados a retroceder dejando al enemigo y regresando con el resto a dar la no-tan-agradable noticia.

Y por eso ahora se encontraban todos en movimiento, tomando hachas, espadas y demás armas para luchar.

-¡Jefe Estoico!-Le llamó una voz ya familiar.

-Thorey.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el jefe.

-El líder me dijo que usted me necesitaba aquí.-Informó.

-Así es, quiero que tú te encargues de asegurar a mi hijo y llevarlo a los refugios que están en el noreste junto a la montaña de Punta Cuervo.-Explicó mientras señalaba la dirección de dichos refugios con su espada.

-A la orden jefe.-Asintió la guerrera Burglar antes de marcharse hacia el castillo, donde Hipo le esperaba…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Avanzaban a través del bosque con velocidad, los ruidos de la batalla que recién comenzaba cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos. Solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente: guerra. Era lo mismo que pensaba cada vez que se encontraban bajo ataque. Algo en lo que un niño de diez años no debería de pensar, pero así eran las cosas, así era su vida.

Seguir a la chica Burglar entre el bosque, topándose con un árbol, raíz o roca a paso que daban, no era muy sencillo. Si bien ella era muy ágil, él no lo era, así que sí, le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso sin terminar golpeándose el rostro con una rama.

-Esto comienza a ser un…-Murmuraba mientras apartaba con frustración la rama de un árbol con su mano golpeándose con la misma cuando esta regresó a su lugar.-fastidio.-Terminó la oración al tiempo en el que se frotaba la parte afectada de su rostro.

-Apresúrate.-Era lo único que le decía.

-Apresúrate.-Le imitó Hipo con voz chillona.- ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir?-Realmente estaba fastidiado.

-Hipo.-Le llamó la Burglar con voz seria.

-No, ¡esto es una locura!-Continuaba quejándose esta vez mas alto al tiempo en el que alzaba los brazos, su acción repentina causo la sorpresa de Thorey, o tal vez, se trataba de algo más…

-¡Hipo!-Le llamó nuevamente pero con desesperación tomando una pose alerta y defensiva.- ¡Abajo!-Ordenó al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él sujetándolo por los hombros, obligándolo a permanecer en el suelo.-No te muevas.-Sentenció al tiempo que se levantaba posicionándose frente a él, Hipo no sabía si se dirigía a él o al sujeto armado frente a ellos.

Rápidamente, con un solo movimiento ligero de manos, tomó de su espalda su arco y, seguidamente, preparó una flecha para ser disparada apuntando a la vez hacia el invasor.

Sus miradas chocaron, Hipo podía sentir la tensión, dirigía su mirada hacia Thorey y después hacia el invasor una y otra vez; podía ver en ambos la decisión y la sed de sangre, aunque esto último no le gustara en lo absoluto en su amiga.

-Si mueves tan solo un musculo te juro que esta flecha será el menor de tus problemas.-Amenazó con voz fría y fluida.

Y como si fuera una burla, el sujeto se movió tratando de avanzar hacia ellos. No había dado ni siquiera un paso cuando la flecha de Thorey yacía clavada en su pecho atravesando su corazón y matándolo en cuestión de segundos cayendo sin vida al suelo que ya comenzaba a mancharse por su sangre.

-Te lo advertí.-Dijo sin perder su tono de voz frio mientras tomaba otra flecha, la apuntaba y disparaba hacia su derecha derribando a una sombra que los espiaba.-Permanece ahí, Hipo, hay más de ellos.-Le decía al tiempo en el que disparaba más flechas, acertando en cada objetivo, obteniendo de cada uno un grito ahogado.

Continuó así por varios minutos más hasta que terminó por detenerse. Hipo dedujo que ya había acabado con todos, puesto a que al fin había bajado el arco, aunque aún se mantenía en un estado alerta.

Una mirada bastó para indicarle que ya podía levantarse, y así lo hizo Hipo y una vez de pie se acercó hasta ella, esta habló nuevamente.

-Vamos,-Fue lo que dijo.-Debemos de… ¡Cuidado!-Alertó mientras lo empujaba hacia un costado derribándolo nuevamente.- ¡Arg!-Gruñó con dolor mientras se apartaba rápidamente de Hipo sujetando su costado izquierdo al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba una daga alargada de su cinturón y la lanzaba hacia la dirección de la que, al parecer, se encontraba el nuevo atacante.- ¡Quédate ahí!-Le ordenó y esta vez sabía que se refería a él.

Desde su posición logró ver como Thorey rompía una flecha que ahora yacía incrustada en su cuerpo para después tomar su sable catana que se encontraba atado a su espalda lanzándose contra su atacante.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró el "enfrentamiento", cuando menos lo esperó el enemigo ya se encontraba en el suelo, muerto y desangrándose; mientras que Thorey limpiaba la sangre de su catana para después colocarlo nuevamente en su espalda antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¡Thorey!-Le llamó aterrado al verla caer. No le importaba si se enojaba por levantarse antes de recibir la señal, o si había acaso otro sujeto esperándolo para matarlo; corrió a toda prisa hasta ella para tratar de ayudarle.- ¡Estas herida!-Exclamó con preocupación y miedo.

-Pero que observador.-Murmuró sin aliento mientras presionaba su herida sangrante y luchaba por no caer inconsciente.-Tra-tranquilo, ¿sí? Estoy… Estoy bien.-Trató de decir para calmarlo, cosa que no funcionó pues en ese mismo momento comenzó a toser sangre.-Va-mos, ya estamos cerca…-Continuó al tiempo en el que se levantaba cayendo instantáneamente contra el suelo de nuevo.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejaré continuar.-Le dijo Hipo con tono serio.

-Tengo que llevarte al…refugio.-Respondió tratando nuevamente de ponerse de pie.

-No.-Sentenció con firmeza.-No puedes ni siquiera mantenerte de pie. No vamos a ir a ningún lado.-

-Si nos quedamos…-Trato de sonar convincente.-Podrías morir… Podrían encontrarnos…-Terminó ya sin aliento.

-Y si nos vamos también.-Fue la respuesta que Hipo dio.

-Escucha, puedo hacerlo, ¿sí?-Comenzó a decir nuevamente Thorey después de un rato en silencio en el cual solo se limitaron a dirigirse miradas retadoras.-Es mi deber mantenerte a salvo y yo siempre cumplo con mi deber.-Finalizó al mismo tiempo en el que se reincorporaba, poniéndose de pie y recuperando ese porte serio pero sin dejar de presionar su herida.

Tal acción dejó impresionado a Hipo **_"-Esta chica es imparable y demasiado terca también-"_** fue lo que pensó.

-Andando.-Ordenó obligándolo a avanzar nuevamente ignorando sus reproches y suplicas por detenerse e ignorando el dolor punzante de su herida.

Y así continuaron, hasta llegar a su destino, a paso lento pero seguro. Thorey en ningún momento perdió su estado alerta y ante cualquier ruido se preparaba para atacar. Pero Hipo sabía que ella ya no podía más, sabía que en cualquier momento caería; su herida sangraba cada vez más y podía escuchar su respiración agitarse y entrecortarse cada vez más fuerte con forme avanzaban.

 ** _(…)_**

Se encontraba a solo un par de metros del refugio, solo un poco más y estarían a salvo, solo un poco más y la tortura y preocupación por su amiga terminaría.

-Hipo.-Susurró sin aliento llamando su atención.

Al girarse para verla la encontró en el peor estado que pudo haberse imaginado. Si se mantenía de pie era gracias a su catana, pues la utilizaba como soporte para sostenerse. Su frente estaba bañada de sudor y leves temblores se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad y le costaba trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos. Fue entonces que comprendió: La flecha que la hirió no era común y corriente.

Era peor de lo que pensaba, su amiga estaba muriendo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Thorey…-Murmuró tratando de contener un grito ahogado.

-De…debes… ir-te a-al refugio…-Su voz era quebrada y sin aliento.-Ya estás m-muy cerca.-

-No. No iré sin ti, TÚ irás conmigo.-Le interrumpió.

-Hipo.-Le llamó nuevamente tratando de que su voz recobrara un poco de la firmeza perdida.-Nos vienen siguiendo… Lo supe desde ha-ce rato… Debes poner-te a…salvo…-Ese dato alertó al joven heredero, ¿los seguían? ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Y dejarte aquí? Nunca. No podrías contra ellos, no en este estado.-Negó rotundamente la petición de la Burglar.-No lo haré.-

-Debes ir-te.-Pidió nuevamente. Y como si fuera un aviso, en la distancia se comenzaron a escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores acercándose.-Vete DE AQUÍ.-Sentenció con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba tomando su sable con ambas manos perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos pero lista para atacar.

-Yo…-Trató de hablar.

-¡VETE!-Le ordenó pero Hipo no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Entonces, de la nada, un grupo de más de diez hombres apareció entre la espesura del bosque.

 _-¡Aquí están!-_ Escuchó a uno de ellos gritar.

-Hipo, vete… por favor…-Suplicó Thorey.

Su mirada era compasiva y temerosa, jamás, en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, la había visto así. Realmente estaba preocupada y realmente quería que estuviera seguro. Por un momento comenzó a dudar en si hacia lo correcto realmente... Por un momento estuvo tentado a irse…

Pero cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en ese momento no serviría de nada, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía marcharse.

Estaban rodeados.

Ese podría ser su fin.

Thorey estaba herida y él no sabía nada sobre cómo defenderse de esos hombres, lo poco que sabía sobre lucha no le serviría de nada en ese momento.

Sí, definitivamente ESTE era su fin.

 ** _(…)_**

Tal vez los dioses lo amaban demasiado, o simplemente no era su momento de morir. O tal vez fue suerte… No, sin duda eso no era, él JAMÁS tenía buena suerte…

El punto era que, cuando más ayuda de los dioses necesitó, estos al fin lo escucharon.

Esos tipos estaban a punto de matarlo tanto a él como a su amiga Burglar cuando más de esos guerreros ninja aparecieron deteniendo así al enemigo, salvándolos de una muerte segura.

Tal y como siempre ocurría los Burglars atacaron a distancia, utilizando sus arcos y flechas para derribar a cuanto rival se atravesara en su camino y logrando así llamar la atención de aquellos que no fueron interceptados por dichas flechas distrayéndolos y dándole oportunidad al resto de los suyos para derribarlos por su propia cuenta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos y cada uno de los hombres enemigos yacían en el suelo inconscientes o, incluso, muertos; con heridas sangrantes y flechas en sus cuerpos.

-¡Thorey!-Exclamó con gran preocupación Hipo corriendo hasta donde su amiga se encontraba.

Su herida sangraba cada vez más y un intenso dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Trataba de luchar contra el dolor, trataba de mantenerse consiente, no podía preocupar a Hipo; aunque, en realidad, a quien realmente temía preocupar era a su hermana…

-¡Dioses! Estás sangrando mucho.-Se alertó el pequeño al verla en ese estado.

-Estaré bi-en…-Susurró sin fuerzas tratando de reincorporarse mientras presionaba su herida.-No t-e preo-cupes.-Le trató de calmar.

Él quería ayudarla, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo la ayudaría?

-¡Rápido! Lleven al joven Haddock al refugio.-Ordenó el líder del escuadrón.

-¿Qué?-Murmuró Hipo.-Yo no me voy de aquí sin ella.-Sentenció.

-Lo siento joven Haddock, pero tenemos que protegerlo.-Fue lo que el Burglar le dijo.

-Dije que no me voy de aquí sin ella.-Repitió Hipo con la mandíbula tensa.

-Hipo…-Le llamó mientras se lograba poner nuevamente de pie con ayuda de uno de sus compañeros.-Has lo que te dice… Yo estaré bien…-Realmente no lucia en su mejor momento, pero igual era fuerte, y eso él lo sabía; aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Lo haré si tú vienes conmigo.-Fue su respuesta.

-Hipo…-Suspiró.

-No.-Le detuvo.-Si voy al refugio tú también lo harás.-

Su discusión hubiera continuado de no ser por el grito de uno de los vigías: -¡Se aproximan más por la izquierda!-

Todos se movilizaron y, aun en contra de los deseos de Hipo, lo llevaron al refugio que en realidad no se encontraba tan lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Thorey!-Le llamaba constantemente con desesperación hasta que la perdió de vista una vez que lo habían ingresado al refugio subterráneo.

 ** _(…)_**

Ya todo había terminado.

El enemigo ya se había marchado y Berk no había recibido tantos daños; aun así, a pesar de haber "ganado" el enfrentamiento, los heridos eran considerables. Tanto Hooligans como Burglars tenían guerreros heridos, unos más graves que otros; y solo tres se encontraban realmente graves, los tres eran Burglars… Y entre ellos se encontraba…

Thorey…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Dos días habían pasado ya y los Burglars estaban por marcharse. ¿Qué pasó con los heridos? La respuesta es simple, bueno, no tan simple… Estoico les había propuesto ayudarles, dándoles estadía y atención médica para que sus guerreros se recuperasen sin ningún problema, en especial Thorey, pues ella era la más grave; pero ¿Qué pasó?

Se negaron.

Y después de mucho insistirles, Estoico se dio por vencido. Los Burglars dejaron en claro que no podían aceptar su ayuda, no porque no quisieran sino más bien porque sus "leyes" se lo prohibían: Su trabajo era ayudar, servir, defender y proteger. No todo lo contrario.

Para pesar de todos así era, no podían hacer nada para cambiar su decisión. Incluso Hipo les había rogado que dejaran que les ayudaran, pero no sirvió de nada.

Tal vez él tenía razón, los Burglars podían ser demasiado tercos y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, Hipo seguía creyendo que cometían un gran error.

Por eso le dolía su partida, porque quizá ya nunca volvería a ver a su amiga. Temía que así fuera, le aterrorizaba la simple idea de imaginárselo. Pero no había nada que hacer. No había vuelta atrás.

Con tristeza y una gran angustia los vieron partir. Y aunque todos tenían la esperanza de volverlos a ver, tal y como estos les habían prometido y les prometían cada vez que se marchaban; en esta ocasión era distinto, pues el sentimiento de que quizá no volvieran a ver a algunos de ellos seguía en su interior y no se iría nunca, al menos no hasta que el tiempo pasara y estos regresaran…

El atardecer llegó mientras que los Burglars se habían marchado al fin, desapareciendo en la distancia y dejando a los Hooligans atrás…

 ** _El miedo de perder a su amiga se había colocado en su interior. Pero sabía que era fuerte y sabía que cumpliría su promesa._**

" ** _-Nos volveremos a ver.-" Fue lo que le dijo, fue lo que le prometió… Y como toda Burglar la cumpliría…_**

 _-5 AÑOS DESPUÉS-_

Se encontraban frente a las inmensas puertas de roble tallado que protegían el castillo. Se preguntarán ¿por qué? La respuesta es sencilla…

Ellos habían vuelto.

Aquellos que alguna vez juraron volver y que siempre lo hacían cuando Berk más los necesitaba.

Tal y como en otras ocasiones, esta visita no se trataba de algo simple y realmente "bueno" pues ahora más que nunca el pueblo de Berk estaba seguro de que la guerra ya estaba sobre ellos. Si bien los ataques nunca se habían detenido, durante los últimos meses habían aumentado considerablemente y estaba más que claro que no podrían contenerlos por mucho más tiempo. Por eso, aun pareciendo un movimiento desesperado por su parte, Estoico decidió enviar un mensaje a esos guerreros aliados en busca de ayuda. Realmente no sabía cómo lograrían recibir el mensaje o si realmente lo harían pero eso no hacía desaparecer la esperanza que se albergaba en su interior. Esperanza que aumentó cuando recibió la contestación dos días después en la cual afirmaban que la ayuda les seria bridada y que dentro de unos días más llegarían al reino acompañados por los mejores de sus guerreros.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraban ahí, frente a esas puertas, ansiosos por la llegada de la ayuda que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos. El silencio que se había apoderado de ellos desde hace ya varios minutos aún continuaba estando presente, no era un silencio incomodo pero tampoco era bueno el tenerlo entre ellos.

Los minutos pasaban y el día comenzaba a terminar la desesperación se hacía presente con más fuerza entre todos los presentes, convirtiéndose en un vago sentimiento de desilusión. ¿Acaso les habían mentido? ¿Los habrían olvidado? ¿Qué los detenía? Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta invadieron la mente de Hipo, ¿les habrá pasado algo? Se preguntaba constantemente. Su mirada estaba por los suelos al igual que sus esperanzas hasta que, de la nada, el sonido del galopar de varios caballos se hizo presente entre el silencio sepulcral justo cuando muchos de los Hooligans comenzaban a retirarse. Su vista había regresado hacia las puertas y esa sonrisa de alegría volvió a posarse en su rostro en cuanto vio al primer equino cruzar por esas puertas, en especial porque no se trataba de un simple equino, era esa yegua blanca contra la cual él y su amigo competían cada vez que tenían oportunidad. La última vez que había visto a esa yegua fue hace cinco años cuando los Burglars partieron después de un ataque enemigo en el cual Thorey terminó herida… A ella tampoco la había visto desde entonces… Hasta ese momento…

Lucia diferente, MUY diferente, aun estando sobre Sia su porte serio y firme se hacía notar. Lo extraño era que parecía liderar al resto de los guerreros puesto a que se encontraba frente a todos. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta donde él y su padre se encontraban y, una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca, bajó del lomo de la yegua y avanzó a paso seguro los últimos metros hasta estar frente al líder de Berk.

Aunque no mostrara su rostro aun, Hipo, Estoico y todo Berk sabían quién era. Su vestimenta había cambiado un poco puesto a que ahora usaba un gran cinturón de metal que se ajustaba a su cintura, el color negro de su traje seguía igual o más oscuro, su capucha, su máscara, todo seguía igual.

Poco a poco se fue despojando de aquello que cubría su rostro dejando ver ese cabello negro ahora un poco más largo y esos ojos azules fríos y, en algunos casos, inexpresivos.

-Thorey…-Susurró Hipo tratando de ocultar la emoción que sentía. No la había visto desde hace cinco años. Cinco largos años. Durante todo ese tiempo, cada vez que los Burglars llegaban para ayudar a su gente, siempre la buscó pero jamás la encontraba, y cada vez que preguntaba por ella recibía respuestas desde **_"-Sigue recuperándose por lo ocurrido la última vez-"_** hasta **_"-Tiene misiones que requieren de su absoluta atención-"_** Y era justo por eso que ahora se encontraba tan feliz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Fue lo que dijo con ese tono de voz serio pero a la vez alegre que tanto la caracterizaba.-Es un placer volver a verlos.-Mencionó mientras les dedicaba una leve sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

 ** _(…)_**

-¡¿TÚ ERES LA LIDER DE LOS BURGLARS AHORA?!-Gritó con gran sorpresa al escuchar lo que la chica Burglar había dicho.

-¡Hipo!-Le reprendió su padre.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿De qué nos hemos perdido? Bueno, he aquí la respuesta…

Después de darles la "bienvenida" a los Burglars e indicarles que ya estaba listo todo para que montaran su campamento, Estoico invitó a los líderes de sus escuadrones, que eran tres, a una reunión que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche; estos aceptaron gustosos, incluso el mismo Hipo, pues, como ahora tenía ya 15 años su padre lo incluía un poco más en lo que los deberes del jefe se refería.

Lo que había dejado confundido a Hipo fue que Thorey también se presentara en la reunión, hasta donde él sabía ella no era líder de ningún escuadrón, aunque claro después de tantos años era obvio que tendría sus sorpresas. Y eso fue justo lo que pasó, pues, como sabrán, Hipo siempre fue muy curioso y lo seguía siendo. Así que fue extremadamente difícil que no terminara por abrir la boca después de la reunión y preguntar aquello que durante toda esa hora había ocupado sus pensamientos. **_"-¿Por qué estás aquí?-"_** fue lo que dijo sin pensar y al darse cuenta de su error corrigió diciendo **_"-¿Acaso eres líder de un escuadrón ahora?-"_**

¿Y cuál fue la respuesta que obtuvo?

" ** _-No solo soy líder de un escuadrón, Hipo.-"_** Había dicho ** _"-Ahora soy la líder de todo el clan Burglar.-"_**

Y con eso terminó por sorprender a todos los presentes. Logrando que Hipo gritara y fuera reprendido por su padre.

¿Thorey era ahora la líder? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por eso que desapareció por cinco años? Todo eso era lo que se preguntaba Hipo ahora. Realmente estaba confundido y, por loco que suene, quería respuestas.

-Ya se los contaré en otro momento.-Dijo dirigiéndose más a él que a su padre y a los demás hombres presentes. Hipo entendió a lo que se refería una vez que vio como le guiñaba el ojo, así que se limitó a asentir en silencio.-Por ahora lo realmente importante es asegurarnos de que Berk esté fuera de peligro. Si lo que dicen es cierto tenemos más problemas de los que creíamos. Pero no se preocupen. Los Burglars los ayudaran en todo lo que puedan.-Continuó para cambiar de tema, retomando la anterior conversación.-Mi gente está a su disposición, Jefe Haddock, tres de mis mejores escuadrones están aquí, y, si usted lo permite, comenzaremos con las vigilancias justo ahora.-

-No estaría más agradecido de que así fuera.-Fue lo que Estoico dijo.

-Entonces no se diga más. Si me disculpa, debemos retirarnos.-Finalizó Thorey poniéndose de pie y siendo imitada por los otros dos Burglars que la acompañaban. En silencio salieron del lugar, desapareciendo tras las puertas del salón de reuniones del castillo para así cumplir con su trabajo al montar las vigilancias en todo el reino.

-Tenía razón cuando dijo que pasaron muchas cosas en estos últimos años.-Murmuró Hipo para sí mismo después de verla partir. Sin duda alguna su amiga le debía una gran explicación y debería ser muy paciente y esperar hasta que ella pudiera contarle lo que había ocurrido…

 _-3 MESES DESPUÉS-_

Como dicen por ahí: Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren. ¿Qué si a qué me refiero? Bueno, basta con darse cuenta de lo que Hipo hacía ahora.

 _-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? ¿Y por qué solo puedo estar yo presente?-Le preguntaba Estoico a la nueva líder Burglar una vez que se encontraban "a solas" en el despacho del jefe._

Sí, así es, Hipo se encontraba espiándolos, de nuevo. Como siempre era algo inevitable no hacerlo. Thorey había llegado esa tarde buscando hablar con su padre diciendo que tenía algo urgente que decirle y que solo podía decírselo a él. Algo realmente sospechoso ocurría y él quería averiguarlo.

 _-Iré justo al punto importante, señor.-Comenzó a hablar con voz firme.-Tengo mis severas sospechas de que entre su gente hay un traidor.-_

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UN TRAIDOR?! Gran forma de sorprender a Hipo, por poco y era descubierto después de tan inesperada revelación.

 _-Vaya…-Dijo al fin Estoico después de un aparentemente eterno silencio.-Y… ¿sabes quién podría ser?-_

 _-Tengo mis sospechas.-Fue lo único que dijo Thorey._

 _-No me lo dirás, ¿cierto?-Concluyó Estoico._

 _-Hasta no saber si es realmente él. No.-Sentenció._

 _-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?-Realmente era demasiado que asimilar para el jefe. ¿Un traidor? ¿Uno de los suyos, un traidor? ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

 _-Lo mejor será seguir como si nada. Deje que yo personalmente me encargue, señor. Solo quería que estuviera informado y tener su permiso de ir más allá para descubrir a aquel que ha decidido traicionarlo.-Explicaba aun con su porte firme._

 _-Tienes mi autorización para hacer lo que sea necesario, Thorey. Si ese traidor es el responsable de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. No estaría más agradecido contigo si lo encuentras y traes ante mi.-Finalizó Estoico recuperando su propio estado serio y firme como todo jefe debería de ser._

-¿Quién será…?-Murmuró Hipo desde su escondite.

-¿Quién será quién? Joven Hipo.-Habló una voz a sus espaldas. Había sido descubierto, de nuevo.

-Ah, am, este, yo…-Sus nervios lo traicionaban nuevamente, pero ¿cómo culparlo?-Nada, no es nada.-Se excusó una vez recuperada la seguridad. Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, ese hombre realmente lo ponía nervioso, había algo en ese guerrero que no le daba confianza.-Debo irme.-Se despidió.-Por favor no le diga a mi padre que me vio.-

-No se preocupe joven Hipo, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.-Le respondió el guardia, uno de los amigos cercanos de su padre, guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias…-Le dijo con algo de desconfianza antes de darse media vuelta y partir por el corredor.-Alvin…-¿Y si era él? Fue la pregunta que llegó a su mente. Si acaso era él lo descubriría…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Esa misma noche el caos se desató. Ya no se trataba de un simple ataque, eso iba más allá. Hipo lo sabía, su padre lo sabía, Berk lo sabía, los Burglars lo sabían… Ese podría ser el final de todo…

Como siempre, fue llevado a los refugios siendo Thorey personalmente la que lo escoltara hasta estos. Para cuando llegó al dichoso refugio bajo tierra el caos ya se había desatado en el reino. Había logrado descubrir que el enemigo se había infiltrado sin ser descubierto gracias a que se ocultaron en las faldas de la montaña Punta Cuervo y que habían destruido la aldea entera como distracción.

Habían tomado a todos por sorpresa.

Eran demasiados guerreros. Consiguieron evadir las vigilancias y las defensas. La idea del traidor era ahora más creíble y aceptable para Hipo, pero la pregunta sobre quién podía ser seguía rondando por su cabeza.

Lo peor de todo, si es que no había algo más que él no sabía, era que el enemigo había masacrado al primer escuadrón de defensa Burglar. ¿Qué si como lo sabía? Lo dedujo por la mirada vacía e inexpresiva de su acompañante, además de que solo quedaban dos escuadrones: El Alfa y el Delta.

No podrían contra ellos, temía que ese fuera el fin. Le aterraba la sola idea de que su hogar fuera destruido, de que no volviera a ver a su padre. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

-Thorey.-Le llamó.-Todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?-Le cuestionó al tiempo en el que buscaba su mirada.

-No te puedo mentir.-Susurró.-No lo sé.-Dijo mientras levantaba su mirada conectándola con la de Hipo.-Esto va más allá de nosotros. El resto de los Burglars está por llegar. Todos estarán aquí.-Aclaró su garganta.-Por eso debo asegurarme de que estés a salvo. Debes quedarte aquí.-Señaló el refugio frente a ellos, dándole a entender que debía entrar ya mismo en él.

-Protege a mi padre.-Pidió Hipo con una mirada suplicante antes de desaparecer en el interior del refugio.

 ** _Tenía un mal presentimiento, y el estado de Thorey no hizo más que alimentar ese miedo que se ocultaba en su interior…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _REGRESO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Avanzaba entre los escombros y cuerpos inertes de los guerreros caídos. Ver todo eso realmente le dolía, ver a su pueblo ser consumido por las llamas… Era demasiado para él…

Aun así no se dejaba abrumar por lo que sus ojos veían, al contrario, trataba de localizar con desesperación a sus seres queridos. A su padre. A Thorey…

Y fue a esta última a quien encontró primero…

O más bien, a su compañera… Sia…

La yegua blanca se encontraba en el suelo, su corto pelaje blanco ahora se encontraba manchado de color carmesí. Estaba muriendo.

A unos metros de ella, Thorey luchaba contra un guerrero hasta ese momento desconocido para él. Se le veía exhausta y herida. Pero de igual forma se mantenía de pie, firme y fuerte.

No fue hasta que se acercó un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su atacante. Y lo que vio… Solo lo enfureció…

Era Alvin.

Aquél guerrero, amigo de su padre, que juró protegerlos ante cualquier cosa. Él era el traidor.

-¡TÚ Y TUS SOSPECHAS ARRUINARON TODO!-Gritó el hombre una vez había logrado derribar a la Burglar. Estaba a punto de ensartarla con su espada. Pero él no lo permitiría.

No supo de dónde sacó esa valentía, esa fuerza. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sobre él, golpeándolo en la espalda con el sable catana que anteriormente Thorey había dejado caer.

-¡ARG!-Rugió con dolor e ira Alvin.- ¡Mocoso, me las pagarás!-Sentenció tomando nuevamente su espada y acercándose a él.

-Hipo ¡corre!-Le gritó Thorey justo antes de tomar una daga de su cinturón y lanzarla contra el hombre, hiriéndolo justo en el mismo lugar en el cual Hipo había atacado con la espada. Esto solo terminó por enfurecer más al hombre que se giró nuevamente hacia ella listo para atacarla. Lo que él no sabía era que Thorey tenía ya preparado algo para él.

Sin previo aviso lanzó una nueva daga, dando justo en el blanco. Su cabeza. Obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas hasta terminar tendido en el suelo con su frente bañada en sangre, manchando el suelo sobre el cual se encontraba.

-Odio a los traidores.-Murmuró con desprecio Thorey mientras recuperaba sus dagas del cuerpo ahora inerte de Alvin, limpiándolas y guardándolas nuevamente en su cinturón, continuando por tomar su sable catana y regresándolo igualmente a su funda.

Hipo estaba atónito por lo que había presenciado. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Ahora solo había algo que le preocupaba. O más bien, alguien… Su padre…

-¿Don…Dónde está mi padre?-Alcanzó a preguntar aún en su estado sorprendido.

-Junto con el último de mis escuadrones y los pocos guerreros Hooligans que aún quedan vivos. Defendiendo la fortaleza.-Respondió sin limitarse o contenerse, diciendo más de lo que debería.

-Llévame con él.-Ordenó Hipo.

-Estás loco si crees que lo haré.-Mencionó Thorey aún en su porte serio.-Se supone que debes estar en el refugio.-

-No pienso ocultarme en ese estúpido hoyo por más tiempo.-Exclamó furioso.-No mientras mi gente me necesita.-

-Tu gente te necesita a salvo.-Aclaró Thorey.

-Acabo de salvarte la vida, ¿y quieres que regrese a ocultarme como un cobarde?-La poca cordura y paciencia que aún le quedaban ya se había esfumado.

-No es de cobardes ocultarse. Es de sabios saber mantenerse lejos de algo que no le corresponde.-Dijo la líder Burglar.

-¡PERO ESTO SI ME CORRESPONDE!-Explotó Hipo.-No me importa si no me acompañas. ¡Yo voy a ayudar!-Y acto seguido montó nuevamente a Chimuelo alejándose sin más del lugar.

Por más que Thorey le llamara este no la escuchó, al contrario, le pedía a Chimuelo ir cada vez más rápido y no se detuvieron hasta que habían llegado a la fortaleza, justo donde su padre se encontraba. Aterrándose con lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

Su padre siendo derribado por quien parecía ser el líder enemigo.

Había llegado justo a tiempo para ver como ese hombre de aspecto grotesco, cubierto de cicatrices y envuelto en una capa de piel negra; asesinaba a su padre al atravesarlo con su espada.

-¡NADIE PODRÁ DETENEME!-Gritaba mientras llevaba a cabo tan horroroso acto.- ¡YO SOY DRAGO MANODURA Y AHORA BERK ME PERTENECE!-Sentenció al tiempo en el que enterraba su espada en el cuerpo del jefe de Berk sacándola al instante para terminar por dejarlo caer sobre el suelo.- ¡PUEBLO DE BERK, SU JEFE HA MUERTO!-

-No…-Susurró Hipo al ver lo que había ocurrido. Su padre ¿muerto? No podía ser cierto. Quería ir y destruir a ese hombre, quería vengarse, quería desahogarse, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque alguien se lo impidió…-¡Thorey, suéltame!-Le ordenaba.

-No.-Fue lo único que ella le dijo.

-¡Déjame ir!-Suplicaba.

La mirada de Thorey se encontraba sobre el hombre, Drago Manodura, y sobre el cuerpo del Jefe Haddock. Y no fue hasta que vio al hombre alejarse lo suficiente que liberó a Hipo de su agarre permitiéndole ir hasta donde su padre se encontraba.

-¡Padre!-Exclamó Hipo al llegar hasta él. Aún seguía con vida. Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

-El heredero…-Susurró Drago al verlo.-Es mi oportunidad.-Se dijo a si mismo empuñando nuevamente su espada, preparándose para atacar a Hipo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Gritó una voz a sus espaldas antes de golpearlo tan fuerte que terminó por derribarlo.-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de si quiera pensar en hacerle algo a él.-Sentenció.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.-Susurró con sorna el hombre listo para comenzar una nueva lucha.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

-Padre.-Le llamaba Hipo tratando de mantenerlo despierto.-Vas a estar bien.-Le decía, aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que no sería así. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenare de agua, agua que amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas.

-Tie-Tienes que ir-te.-Dijo Estoico con dificultad antes de toser un poco de sangre.-Debes irte, hijo…-

-No, no voy a dejarte.-Negó Hipo con desesperación.

-Debes hacerlo… Thorey… ella te sacará de aquí…-Insistió Estoico con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-¡No!-Gritó Hipo.- ¡No voy dejarte!-Eso fue todo, ya se encontraba llorando, por más que tratara de evitarlo, simplemente no logró contener esas lágrimas.

-Hipo…-Susurró ya sin aliento.-Tienes… Tienes que irte…-Repitió Estoico tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-El futuro de Berk… depende de ti…-Hipo negaba con su cabeza tratando de ignorar las palabras de su padre.-Proteger a tu gente… Es tu destino…-El tiempo se le estaba acabando. La vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.-Re-cuerda… U-n jefe… protege… a l-os… suyos…-Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos dejando escapar un último suspiro. Había muerto. Su padre, había muerto.

-No…-Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin piedad. Su voz estaba entrecortada y su respiración comenzaba a doler en su pecho, o tal vez, se trataba de su corazón.- ¡NOOO! ¡PADRE!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre estrechándolo en sus brazos lo más que pudiera.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

 ** _Eso había sido todo, su vida había terminado, ya no le quedaba nada, todo le fue arrebatado en cuestión de minutos…_**

Ya no le importaba nada más. No le importaba morir en ese mismo instante. No le importaba que Thorey se encontrara defendiéndolo de todos esos hombres que trataban de acercarse a él. No le importaba que ese tal Drago, el sujeto que destruyó todo lo que tanto amaba, haya escapado. No le importaba nada, porque ya no quedaba nada.

Estaba tan sumido en su dolor, en ese odio que se había apoderado de su interior, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Thorey gritó su nombre, alertándolo por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Lo último que escuchó fue su voz. Lo último que sintió fue a alguien empujándolo lejos del cuerpo de su padre y un tremendo dolor apoderándose de todo su cuerpo… Lo último que vio fue oscuridad…

 ** _La llegada del nuevo heredero había traído paz y felicidad al reino. Lo que no sabían era que el heredero tendría que hacer grandes sacrificios._**

 ** _Un sacrificio que le costó todo, todo lo que amaba y todo por lo que estaba dispuesto a luchar…_**

 ** _Ahora tendría que cumplir con ese nuevo destino: Recuperar a su reino y traerle nuevamente paz al mundo…_**

 ** _Lo que no sabía era que no estaría solo…_**

 ** _Pues aquella que le salvó una vez, estaría a su lado a partir de ahora. Y juntos recuperarían la paz… Recuperarían su hogar… Su honor… Y su felicidad…_**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sé que el final como que les corté la emoción XD pero era algo que ya tenía planeado :P si bien el principio como que no me convenció, el final si lo hizo. ¿Qué si por qué lo dejé así? Bueno pues, si leyeron el one-shot anterior a este sabrán exactamente qué fue lo que pasó con Hipo ;) Y también notarán que los tiempos encajan perfectamente con los dichos en ese shot, creo que ahora ya saben qué ocurrió en ciertos momentos no nombrados en el shot de Astrid, y, de igual forma, hay algunos que no quedaron claros tanto de ese como de este shot. ¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN! :D Este solo es el comienzo…

¡UN NUEVO LONG-FIC SE APROXIMA!

Hasta ahora tengo su fecha de estreno para el 20 de marzo, tal vez antes tal vez después…

Para todos los que se preguntan qué ocurre después, ahí encontrarán las respuestas ;)

Así mismo, en mi página oficial de Facebook encontraran información sobre este nuevo Long-fic, los mantendré informados de cualquier cosa a través de ahí (La página se encuentra en mi biografía)

Ahora, hay un par de Reviews que no he podido responder :P aquí sus respuestas:

 **KatnissSakura:** No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te haya gustado :D ¡Hasta a la conciencia le alegra! *claro que no* no te metas -.- Ahora, sobre lo de cuando continuaré con la historia del otro shot, creo que ya quedó claro con lo que dije arriba XD pero por si acaso, continuaré con ella y con esta en el Long-fic *debiste decir eso arriba en lugar de todo el palabrerío que escribiste -.-* cállate -.- ¡Saludos! :D

 **Ana-Gami:** Espero que esta segunda y última parte te haya gustado tanto como la anterior y que el Long-fic también sea de tu agrado jeje, ¡espero seguir leyendo Reviews de tu parte! ¡Saludos! :D

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… Gracias…_**


End file.
